Vehicle speed determination is important, particularly for law enforcement vehicles, which occasionally determine the speed of another vehicle by “matching speeds” on a road or highway and determining the speed of that vehicle by observing the speedometer reading on the law enforcement vehicle. In order to ensure that the speedometer on the law enforcement vehicle is accurate, the speedometer is calibrated on a regular basis.
Rather than take the law enforcement vehicle out of service to travel to a certified speedometer calibration stand, it would be beneficial to provide a portable speed calibration stand that can be readily transported to the law enforcement location, such as a state police barracks or a local police station, so that the “down time” to a police vehicle to calibrate its speedometer is minimized, and to be able to calibrate multiple car speedometers in one setting.